


First Date

by steampunkwizard



Series: Collection of Tronnor One-Shots [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:11:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3295007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steampunkwizard/pseuds/steampunkwizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor and Troye go on their first official date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

Troye nervously looked himself over in the mirror, trying to decide if he liked his outfit enough. He was wearing a dark green t-shirt, sleeves rolled up, of course, with dark gray skinny jeans, his jeans were so dark, they were almost black. He wasn’t sure about which shoes to wear, but after some deep pondering, he decided on black boots. He sat on the bed as he laced them up, and then stood, brushed off his pants, smoothed down his sweater, and triple-checked his hair, before leaving his room. 

He held out his hand to stop the hotel door from slamming. The reason Troye was so nervous was because he was meeting his boyfriend for their first official date. They had actually been together for nearly a month, but due to distance and friends hanging out with them, they had never actually had a ‘first date’, where they went just the two of them. They were getting coffee, unsurprisingly, since Connor planned it. Troye walked slowly down the hall towards the elevator, and pushed the down button a few times. Connor was meeting him in the lobby, after filming a collab with Tyler.

“Hurry up, hurry up,” Troye muttered, checking the time on his phone. He was already four minutes late, and this elevator was taking forever. He waited impatiently until he heard the unmistakable ding of the elevator, bouncing a little while he waited for the doors to open and the four people it was carrying to file out. He all but skipped into the lift, and pushed the lobby button. As the doors opened, he saw Connor talking to a group of fans, it made Troye smile, because Connor looked so cute when he smiled for pictures. Connor saw him from across the room, and his smile suddenly got a little bit wider. He hugged the last couple of fans, and said something to all of them. Troye could hear a pretty loud, “aww,” coming from the group, but then it dispersed, and Connor quickly walked over to him. “Hey there,” he said happily, walking alongside Troye towards the exit.

“Hi,” Troye responded, wishing he could take Connor’s hand, but knowing that it wasn’t an option right now. Connor wasn’t even out himself, let alone them as a couple.  
The doors opened automatically, and they walked out into the light. Troye shielded his eyes with his hand, but they quickly made it to Connor’s car, and they pulled out of the parking lot. 

While they were stopped at a red light, Connor reached over to take Troye’s hand. He looked over at the other man, and smiled sweetly. Troye returned the smile, but Connor had to look back to the road as soon as the light turned green. Troye continued to hold Connor’s hand, until they pulled into the parking lot of a small coffee house. Connor gave Troye’s hand one last squeeze before letting it go, and stepping out of the car.

“I promise, you’ll lose your mind over their coffee,” Connor said to Troye, after he had opened the door.

Troye nodded, and followed Connor into the building, where there was a short line waiting to order. They joined at the end, and Troye asked, “so what’s good?”

“Hot or cold?” Connor asked back, looking up at the menu.

“Hmm, I think cold.”

“Then the iced kona mocha is really good.”

Troye looked until he found it on the menu. There was a picture beside the description, and it did indeed look amazing. One more person until they could order.

“So what are you getting?” Troye looked over to see Connor deep in thought.

“I’m not sure yet,” Connor said, as he crossed his arms. “Maybe the same.”

Troye nodded, and then saw the person in front of them putting their wallet away. A receipt came out of the cash register, and then the man walked to the end of the line to pick up his order. Troye and Connor stepped forward, and Connor said, “two large iced kona mochas, please.”

The cashier put in the order, and flashed a flirty smile to Connor, “okay, is that all?”

“Yes,” Troye cut in, annoyed at her flirty attitude. He looked at her name tag, that read Patty. “That’s all.”

She rolled her eyes, “nine fifty-seven, please.”

Connor handed her his card, and after she swiped it through, she said, “end of the line, your drinks will be down there.” Patty wrote something on the receipt and handed it to Connor. He looked at it, then threw it out, making Troye smile, knowing that she had written her phone number on it. Troye bumped into Connor’s side, and Connor grinned towards him. They waited happily for their drinks, just smiling to each other.


End file.
